Tree House Tales
Tree House Tales is the 5th episode of the TV Series and Season 1, as well as the first episode in the show to have two segments. In the segment Cat and Mouse, Cheatsy decides to scare away Gizmo with cats after learning that they're his biggest fear. In the segment Tree House Tussel, the critters try to stop Vincent the skunk from trashing the whole tree house. Cat and Mouse Characters *Sqak *Mayor Cheatsy (Main Antagonist) *Gizmo (Former Antagonist) *Victor *Junk Dawgs *Silvia White *Feline Sisters (Secondary Antagonists) **Jessica **Jasmine **Jade Story /Transcript/ Mayor Cheatsy takes Sqak to play golf up in the Sunny Forest golf course, hoping he'll take a slow and patient day from speed dashing often. However, the rabbit is dismayed when he discovers he forgot his lucky golden club and phone calls Silvia back at the Tree House to retrieve it for him. While Cheatsy is on the phone, Sqak prepares to hit his golf ball but accidentally hits it into the thorn bushes. As Sqak and Cheatsy head down, the golf bag suddenly grows out robotic limbs and an eye while marching towards the golf cart's glove box full of money. Sqak then smacks the robot up into a tree with a hidden Gizmo falling out of, revealling that he constructed and controlled the robot in another attempt to rob Cheatsy. Gizmo then pins Sqak to the ground with his robot and prepares to blast Cheatsy with the robot's laser eye until he notices Silvia White behind him asking what's going on. Literally turning white in fear from seeing a cat inches close to him, Gizmo freaks out and backs away from her in terror. As Silvia gets closer telling him it's okay, Gizmo gets so scared of Silvia that he destroys his own robot, puts down all the money and frees Sqak and Cheatsy so she won't come near him and he runs away. Sqak then asks what just happened which Cheatsy answers that he discovers that Gizmo has "felinephobia" (fear of cats). Cheatsy then comes up with a plan to keep his vault safe from the rat's paws. Later on, Gizmo decides to break into the Tree House to be surprised that no one is inside. After locking the door to make sure no one comes in, Gizmo tries to break down the unguarded vault door with a welding torch only to have three cat ladies surrounding him. After getting chased around the office, Gizmo then breaks the locked door down and jumps out a window. Sqak then walks into the office and asks the cat ladies where Cheatsy is who comes out of the desk. Cheatsy introduces the three cats as the Feline Sisters (Jessica, Jasmine and Jade) whom he hired handsomly to guard the Tree House from Gizmo. Sqak asks if it was a good idea to traumatize Gizmo with his biggest fear, but Cheatsy claims it as ingenious now that he found a way to keep his vault well-guarded. Meanwhile, at the Land-Thrill, a couple of Junk Dawgs are playing a game of "Trash Chess" (chess using debris) until Gizmo runs back shrieking. He tries to explain what happened but starts to stutter until one of the dawgs smacks him across the face. Victor tells him that they're just cats but Gizmo asks him if he knows what cats were like back in prehistoric times: rats and mice used to be eaten alive by cats before proper civilization advanced. Gizmo begs Victor to stick with him all day, but all the dawgs are going down to Bullhog's Grills for the evening TBA Trivia *'Fourth Wall Break': Gizmo freezes before the part of a rat about to get slaughtered by the claws of a cat, telling the audince "Trust me, it isn't a pretty sight folks!". Tree House Tussel Characters *Chris *Arnold *Pauline *Mayor Cheatsy *Vincent (Main Antagonist) Story TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Segment Episodes